1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system of evaluating a displaying panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system of evaluating a stereo image displaying panel.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the visual characteristics of human eyes, a stereoscopic image may be produced when the left and the right eyes respectively see two frames with the same image but different parallax. The mechanism of displaying a stereo image is based on the abovementioned visual characteristic of human eyes and consists of displaying two frames with different parallax, one each respectively for the left eye and right eye, so as to construct a stereo image.
A general method of evaluating a flat panel display is provided as follows. Using an image capturing unit close to the displaying surface of the flat panel display, capture a specific area of an image displayed by the flat panel display, and evaluate the whole display quality of the flat panel display in the light of the display quality of the specific area. However, a fixed distance is required between the stereo image displaying panel and the observer, so that the displaying image observed by the observer will be a stereoscopic image. Therefore, this method of evaluating a flat panel display is rather unsuitable as a method of evaluating a stereo image displaying panel.
The conventional method of evaluating a stereo image displaying panel is usually by judging the display quality of the stereo image displaying panel using the naked eye. However, the judgment result of the above-mentioned method is easily affected by an individual's tendency to fatigue, and the judgment standard thereof lacks consistency. As a result, it is necessary to provide an evaluating data using a quantification method, so as to evaluate the display quality of a stereo image displaying panel.